Hard Work
by piperholmes
Summary: "She watched from a distance, the warm sun heating her skin, the smell of grass and cornflowers permeating her senses, but she noted none of it. Her eyes were unmoved from the man before her. With each swing of the scythe, the muscles of his back bunching and stretching, the memories cut through her." Demelza watches Ross work in the field w/ memories of their night together.


**Hard Work**

**By: piperholmes**

**A/N: So this one is M rated and I always get nervous posting M-rated stuff. I hope it's not too bad! Just a glimpse into what was maybe going through Demelza's mind as she watched Ross working in the field. As always, unbeta'd**

She watched from a distance, the warm sun heating her skin, the smell of grass and cornflowers permeating her senses, but she noted none of it. Her eyes were unmoved from the man before her. With each swing of the scythe, the muscles of his back bunching and stretching, the memories cut through her.

_He followed her down onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers, his cotton shirt rubbing against her bare breasts._

She'd felt those muscles beneath her fingers, felt their strength, had clung to those arms that now worked so furiously to cut away at the field.

"_Demelza," he breathed. _

_Offering her one last chance to flee? Or declaring his total surrender? _

_She couldn't tell, she merely held tightly to the arms that now encompassed her, pulling him to her._

A dreamy smile played at her lips as she remembered the way he had moved over her, within her, with the same intensity he displayed now, only she had been the focus of his passion. His fingers, which were gripped so tightly now, had caressed her so tenderly.

_Her breath caught as his fingertips graced along the gentle curves of her chest, down her body, to cup her narrow hip. A gasp as his lips teased along her jaw, her throat, her shoulder, then downward, until he finally drew her pink nipple into his mouth._

She felt her cheeks go pink, having nothing to do with the heat of the day, as she watched him pull back and swing, pull back and swing, pull back and swing, his skin glistening and damp.

_A low groan rumbled through him when her body arched beneath him, her fingers digging into the flesh of his back._

"_Sir!" she cried, overwhelmed by the sensation of his hand now stroking her intimately, a long finger slipping slowly inside._

_He quieted her with a kiss, his tongue pressing for access, which she freely gave, reveling in the whimper that escaped him as she sucked him greedily into her mouth, her hips grinding against his as he moved his fingers in and out of her body._

He moved with power and grace, so determined to master each task that he often lost himself in his work. Even now he moved through the field with purpose, not even bothering to chastise Jud for his lazy, ineffective work. His hair wild and wet with sweat as he labored, a raw handsomeness that sent a thrill through her, her fingers tingling as she thought of how they had delved into his dark locks.

_She wasn't fully aware of her actions, just knew she needed to feel more of him, her hands pushing and tugging against his shirt until he pulled away from her, the cool air rushing between them, his eyes intent, burning, as he stripped off his shirt. His gaze never straying from hers as his trousers soon followed, leaving him naked, the evidence of his arousal fully before her._

_She had thought to be embarrassed but found rather excitement, and wasted no time in reaching for him._

He paused, bending down for his water, and she was enraptured as he allowed droplets of the cool liquid to roll down his chin, his chest heaving from his efforts, memories of his warm breath panting against her neck washing through her.

_Her thighs cradled him as he settled against her, his arms sliding beneath her, holding her tightly to him as pressed lightly against her entrance. He kissed her lazily, his hips undulating slowly, sending him in a little at a time._

"_Please," she whispered, her own hips moving now, craving something she didn't fully understand._

_Carefully he pushed more fully into her, pausing as she stiffened._

"_Demelza?" his voice sounded on edge, but kindly._

"'_Tis alright," she breathed, the slight burning already fading. She wiggled beneath him and he moaned._

_He pulled back and slid in again, going a bit further, repeating the action until he was fully seated within her. She held him still, adjusting to the feeling, her legs wrapping about him._

"_Demelza, I need…"_

"_Yes," she answered his unspoken plea, her arms winding about his neck as he buried his face against her, thrusting unhurriedly but steadily into her._

_It wasn't as she imagined it, unsure now what she ever even imagined. She wasn't naïve to the things of nature. She was from a farming village, but she never dreamed it would be like this, so intimate, so special, as if the world had faded away and all that was left was this moment, them together, delighting in each other._

_The bed creaked as he began to move faster, the sounds of the love making a strange symphony that drove her wild with need. Her heart pounded as their dance grew frantic._

"_Ross!" His name breathless as she struggled to know what to do, to say. "Something…I don't know…something's happening."_

_His head came up, his gaze unyielding, fevered, his thrusts growing erratic as he moved one hand between them, massaging her roughly. "Let it happen," he commanded._

_Demelza could not contain her cry as her entire body tightened around his, pleasure ripping through her, gripping where he lay nestled within her._

"_Demelza!" His own body went stiff as he thrust one last time, his release flowing from him into her. _

The sound of hooves beating shook her from her thoughts, her body dropping down, hiding, afeared that if she were seen then the whole of the world would what they had done.

She wasn't sure what would happen now, but she was sure that she would never be the same.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
